After You Left
by ktayyyyyyy
Summary: The girl next door, Rachel 15 and Eddie 17 were best friends who fell in love, but when this childhood romance was destructed what will happen when they meet again 15 years later, lives will have changed and secrets will be held...
1. Things to note

· Rachel is 15 and Eddie is 17 they are childhood friends, neighbours and childhood sweethearts...

· Rachel is the second oldest daughter of Valerie 39 and James 40 she has one older sister Frances who was 18 one older brother Declan who is 21 and she has two younger brothers Charlie 6 and Shawn 3.

· Eddie is the oldest son of Julia 42 and John 44 he has two younger brothers Kyle 9 and Callum 7.


	2. Sunday of Destruction

The early hour of the day is pleasant, particularly when the sun is about to appear. It is cool and calm. Cold wind blows. But with the rise of the sun, the mood of the day seems to be changing. Heat is felt during the hour. As the sun ascends, the plants also begin to feel the severity of the day. Their teases fall. They appear dull. Even the flowers which have bloomed soon lose their charm during the day hour. The period between dawn and sunlight present a lovely sight. The twilling scene is very beautiful. The calm and serene atmosphere, the cool and bracing climate and the refreshing breeze give a soothing effect. The chirping sound of the bird appears to be enchanting.

A Image appears before us, two figures huddled together under a chestnut tree picking dandelions, a tall thin boy with dark brown hair and scruffy features interlinks his arms with a pretty young girl with long auburn hair that framed her small delicate face and evoked her big hazel brown eyes. Innocent and pure his is besotted by her beauty.

Eddie: Rach,

Julia: Edward sweetie...we have to leave

Eddie: one minute mom

Rachel looks into eddies eyes

Rachel: do you have to go

Eddie: moms making us go to some family gathering thing

He sighs

He gives Rachel a kiss on the cheek...

Eddie: last night was amazing

He leaves...leaving behind a path of destruction, broken hearts and much more than a childhood friend, neighbour or lover. Unknown to them this was goodbye...


	3. 15 years later

What Rachel didn't know was that was the last time she would see Eddie...after that day Eddie and his family moved to Manchester without as much as a goodbye to Rachel.

15 years later and now Rachel is 30 years old and is driving to her new work place.

In the staffroom stood Eddie Lawson 32 year old single father after a messy divorce hovering over a bunch of lazy, tedious, annoying gossipers who he called his staff..well not for long today he was losing his power, it was a choice between becoming Headmaster or being a father to his child, That's Eddie Lawson always accepting second best...Eddie Lawson Deputy Head of Waterloo Road.

Steph: so who's this new head teacher?

(Stephanie Haydock the most irritating, illiterate teacher in this school, the gossip queen of the herd.)

Eddie: Steph you know just as much as I do.

Joyce comes in

Joyce: Mr Lawson Ria and the new head are in the office

Eddie rushes to the office running straight into a small thin built woman with long auburn hair

The woman turns around

Rachel: I'm so sorry

Eddie: sorry

They both look up

Eddie: hi I'm...Rachel

Rachel: Eddie


	4. Catch up

Ria: you too know each other

Eddie: were childhood friends

Ria: okay I guess ye have done my job..I will call you Rachel

Rachel nods

Eddie: Rach

Rachel: that's me

Eddie: it's been too long

Rachel: 15 years (she delicately whispers)

(You can see the hurt in her eyes the broken heart is shadowed in the orbs)

Eddie sighs

Rachel: where did you go

Eddie: my dad got a job here in Manchester

Rachel nods

Eddie: there was no time for goodbyes

Rachel: how are your family

Eddie: great mom and dad are retired now enjoying life...Kyles 24 a qualified lawyer and Callums 22 his training to be a history teacher

Rachel: aww thats great what about you

Eddie: I got married

Rachels heart sinks...You can see clearly the cracks that break through her barely mended heart..no need of an x-ray

Eddie: ended badly..i did get Michael out of it though..my pride and joy his 4

He shows her a picture

Eddie: so how are your family

Rachel: great mom and dad live in London now...Francis is 33 married to Colin, they have 4 kids Ciara 8 James 6 Katie 2 and Liam 9 months old...Declan is 36 has 4 kids Brooklyn 11 Natalie 6 Lilly 3 and Joey 1 with his wife Maria...Charlie's 21 training to be a doctor and shawn the baby of the family is 18 doing his GCSE'S.

Eddie: wow alot has changed

Rachel: it has

There is a knock on the door

Man: sorry but a delivery for Ms Rachel Mason

Rachel: that's me

He hands her some flowers

Eddie: ohh who are they from

Rachel reads the card

_Knock them buggurs out_

_K._

Rachel giggles and Eddie looks over her shoulder to see it

(Eddie)

K I wonder what that stands for...how could i be so stupid to think Rachel handt moved on

Eddie: so Rach you want to go for a drink tonight...proper catch-up

Rachel: erm..Okay

Eddie: I will pick you up at 7

Rachel nods

Eddie: so introduce you to the staff

Rachel: okay


	5. Meeting the staff

In the staffroom steph is telling anyone who will listen about her time in France with her toy boy when Rachel and Eddie walk in

Eddie: i would like to introduce ye to the new head teacher my childhood friend Rachel Mason

All the staff introduces themselves

Steph is telling Rachel and the rest something when Matt bursts in the door

Matt: sorry eddie im late its just my car broke down

Rachel: well well if it isn't Wild child wilding

Matt screams

Matt: Rachie

He runs over and hugs her

Eddie starts to feel a bit jealous

Steph: ye two know each other

Matt: ya me and Rach trained together

Rachel: i was studying French English and science and matt was studying drama and English

The bell rings

Everyone groans and leaves leaving matt eddie and rachel in the staff room

Matt: i cant believe you are the headteacher

Rachel: and your boss

They laugh

Eddie: Rach i will go get some books then i will come back give you a tour

Rachel nods

Matt: anyway so what have you been up to

Rachel: nothing much the odd job here and there you know

Matt: same..and hows

They are interrupted by the bell ringing again

Matt: i better go have class...we must have a catch-up

Rachel: defiantly..now go before i fire you

Matt: you wouldn't dare


	6. Pub

Its later that evening and rachel is at home getting ready for going to the pub with eddie

She comes out wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a puple blouse with a black cardie and nude heels

Someone whistles

Rachel: Kieran stop it

Kieran: so where you off to

Rachel: the pub with an old friend

Kieran: whats his name

Rachel: who said it was a he...eddie

Theres a knock at the door

Kieran: you go get him tiger

Rachel: oh stop it Kieran and be in bed by 11

Rachel and Eddie are in the pub chatting about everything and anything when the rest of the staff join them

Steph: so tell us what did you and matt got up to in college

Matt and Rachel giggle

Matt: we used to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend

Everyone laughs

Matt: remember that fella what was his name...Chris..Chris Geeson her was absolutely obsessed with Rach here used to follow her around everywhere

Rachel giggles

Rachel: and remember Katelyn

Matt: oh don't get me started

Davina: please do


	7. Morning of surprises

Its the next morning and Rachel is staring to regret drinking so much the night before she wakes up with a banging headache

Rachel: eurgh

Eddie: morning

Rachel shrieks

Rachel: eddie...what have we done

Eddie: Rach

Rachel: eddie you have to go before

Eddie: before what

Rachel: i will tell you later...just climb out the window

Eddie is shocked but climbs out the window

Rachel: i will see you at school

Eddie nods

Rachel sighs

Kieran: Mommmmm wheres my school shirt

Rachel: in the cupboard

Kieran stands leaning against the door frame

Kieran: good night then

Rachel: ya

Kieran: who was that bloke climbing down the Window

Rachel: just get ready for school Kieran


	8. Naming it a mistake

Rachel arrives at school trying her best to avoid Eddie

Kieran: so which one is eddicans

Rachel: you are soooo cheeky

Kieran: but you love me really

Rachel: i do

Shes gives him a kiss on the cheek and makes her way up to her office

Rachel is in her office when Eddie comes in

Eddie: Rach we need to talk

Rachel: ya..last night was a mistake

Eddie: was it..cause i enjoyed it

Rachel: oh eddie we cant..

Eddie: why not

Rachel: because..because i have a

The bell rings

Eddie: i have to go A level maths we will chat at break

Rachel sighs

Reviews appreciated please :)


	9. Meeting Eddie

Eddie is teaching his class when a Tall dark haired boy walks in,

Eddie: excuse me your 10 minuets late...i will talk to you after class am

Kieran: Kieran

Eddie: Kieran

Rachel is doing paperwork when Matt comes in

Matt: i brought ms superhead some much needed coffee

Rachel: thank you matt your a star

Matt: so hows Kieran he must be 14 15 now

Rachel: ya his 15 now all grown up on me cheeky too

Matt laughs

Matt: is he coming here

Rachel nods

Matt: what about the father

Rachel: he doesn't know

Matt nods

Its after class and Eddie is talking to Kieran

Eddie: lad why were you late

Kieran: had some stuff to sort out

Eddie: like what

Kieran: like cleaning my mind after seeing some bloke climbing down my house walls this morning after sleeping with my mom

Eddie looks at him puzzled

Eddie: what

Kieran: Thats right...

He starts to walk away

Kieran: oh ya it Kieran Mason...im Rachels son


	10. Eddie

Eddie sat there shocked

(EDDIE)

Rachel a son..when..where..Kieran must be 14 or 15 and i left Rachel nearly 16 years ago

She moved on quick

Rachel is sitting in her office when eddie storms in

Eddie: Hello Mommy

Rachel sighs

Rachel: oh eddie

Eddie: when were you going to tell me Rach...were you going to tell me

Rachel: i was going to tell you..just didn't know when

Eddie: YOU MOVED ON QUICK

He storms out


	11. Pubs and New People

That night and Eddie and Rachel havnt spoken all day Eddie is in the pub with the rest of the staff while Rachel is out in the car

(Rachel)

Pull yourself together woman he has a right to know

Eddie is inside talking to a girl called Laura

Eddie: do you want a drink

Laura: sure

Rachel walks up to the window to see eddie with his hand around another womans back

Rachel runs around the side crying

She runs into someones arms

Rachel: sorry

Man: its okay..now whats a pretty girl like you crying about

Rachel: its complicated

Man: do you want to talk...im Max

Rachel: Rachel

Max: what about you come back to mine talk

Rachel nods.


	12. Max

The next day Rachel is in her office when eddie comes in

Eddie: i need the budgets for the maths department

Rachel Nods and hands them to him

Rachel: Eddie about Kieran

Eddie: ya

Rachels phone rings

Rachel: Hello..Hi Max...im good you...i miss you too

Eddie leaves

Rachel walks out to Eddie who is sitting by a tree

Rachel: Hey

Eddie: Hi

Rachel: alot has changed since last time we met

Eddie: ya..his a good kid

Rachel: cheeky...i remember he was so tiny...Kieran was 3 months premature...he was so tiny was in a incubator for a month he needed help breeding...i thought i was going to lose him..i was only 15..you know when i found out i cried and cried afraid of what my parents would say...when i told them they took it bad at first but they warmed to the idea..francis was amazing she helped me so much..

Eddie: Rach

Rachel: eddie his

They are interrupted by a black BMW pulling up

Max: Rach hop in im taking you for lunch

Rachel: eddie i have

Eddie: Rach its okay

Rachel gets in and they speed off

Eddie sighs


	13. Misunderstandings

That evening eddie is in his car outside Rachel house

He gets out taking a bunch of flowers

He gets nearer the door but can hear laughing he listens in

Rachel: Kieran come here

Max: Kieran can you bring in a beer there lad

Kieran: no bother daddy

They laugh

Eddies heart sinks and he leaves the flowers on the doorstep and walks away

He is in his car that he doesn't hear the rest of the conversation

Rachel: Kieran don't be cheecky

Kieran: i am very sorry max

Max: its okay Kieran


	14. Brotherly Fun

The next morning and Eddie and Michael are in the park playing football

Kieran is running through the park when a ball is kicked infront of him

Kieran pulls out his earphones and picks the ball up throwing it back over to Michael

Kieran: Mr Lawson

Eddie: Kieran how are you

Kieran: good just keeping fit you know..it this little guy your son

Eddie: ya

Kieran: whats your name little man

Michael: Michael

Kieran: Hi Michael, my names Kieran

Michael: me and daddy are playing football

Kieran: wow man whos your favourite team

Michael: Manchester united

Kieran: ya man thats the team

Eddie: what Manchester city are the team

Kieran: your daddy has no taste in football

Eddie: I could beat you off the field anyday

Kieran: your on me and mickey here against you

Eddie: okay

Its a while later and Eddie is being thrashed by Michael and Kieran

Unknown to them they are being watched by Rachel whos heart has melted

(rachel)

I have to tell eddie

Eddie and Kieran sit down while Michael goes on the swings

Kieran: his a lucky kid to have a dad ...especially one like you

Eddie: you mean max isn't

Kieran: that w*nker, nah him and mom are only friends in my opinion i think his gay.

Eddie laughs

Eddie: so your dad

Kieran: mom doesn't really talk much about him just that she was 15 and that

they were childhood sweethearts and best friends..but he had to go away and he never knew and she never knew where he was

Eddie: oh

(eddie)

Childhood sweethearts..best friends..moved away OMG i think his my son

Michael: Kieran can you push me on the swing

Kieran: okay kiddo

Kieran goes over and pushes Michael on the swing


	15. The Big Question

Rachel is at home when theres a knock on the door

Rachel opens it

Eddie: hi

Rachel: hi...come in

Eddie walks in

Rachel: do you want a drink

Eddie: no i just came here to ask you something

Rachel looks at him

Eddie: is Kieran mine


	16. Answers and Reactions

Rachel looks away and walks over to a picture of her and Kieran when he was a baby

Rachel: I called him Kieran after your favourite Man city player...it suited aswell Kieran Brian Mason

Eddie: Rach what are you saying

Rachel: yes eddie his your son

Eddie sits down shocked

Eddie: why didn't you tell me

Rachel: i tried..but we kept getting interrupted

Eddie sighed

Eddie: a son...i cant believe it

He smiles


	17. Drawings Toys and fun

Its Monday morning and Rachels in her office when eddie comes rushing in

Eddie: Rach i need a huge favour

Rachel: what is it Lawson

She giggles

Eddie: my ex-wife left me with my son and has f*cked off on holidays with her new boyfriend

Rachel smiles

Eddie: will you please look after him

Rachel: of course i will...where is he

Eddie: Mickey come in

Michael comes in

Rachel bends down to his hight

Rachel: Hello Michael

Eddie: Michael this is rachel my friend and kierans mom

Michael smiles

Michael: hi

Eddie hands him over to Rachel

Eddie: thanks Rach..i owe you

Rachel nods

Rachel: so Michael what do you want to do

Michael:erm..draw pictures

A while later and Rachels office is covered with drawings and toys

Michael: Rachie

Rachel: yes Mickey

Michael: look over there

Rachel looks out the window and Michael takes my phone

Rachel: what is it..wait a second did you take my phone

Michael giggles

Rachel runs after him catching him and tickling him

Michael: Rachie stop

They collapse in fits of laughter

Kieran: wow since when did we have a gallery in the school

Michael: Kieran

Kieran: Hey little man...high five

They high five each other

Eddie comes in

Eddie: Hey how did you get on

Rachel: great

Michael: we had fun

Eddie: it certainly looks like it

They all laugh

Eddie: come on mister lets get you home

Michael: awwwwww do we have to

Eddie: ya..poor rach has to go home too

Eddie: now say thanks and goodbye to Rachel

Michael runs up and hugs her

Michael (whispers): your really pretty rachie...i love you

Rachel gives him a kiss on the cheek

Rachel (whispers): i love you too

Michael runs back to Eddie and gives him a look

Eddie: Rach Kieran do ye want to come over for tea tonight

Rachel: erm

Kieran: ya we would love to

Rachel gives Kieran a look

Rachel: okay

Eddie: say 7

Rachel nods

Kieran: see you later little man

Michael hugs him


	18. Dinner

Its 10 to 7 and Rachel and Kieran are outside Eddies door

Rachel: do i look okay (straightening down her clothes)

Kieran: lovely what about me

Rachel laughs

Kieran: what did Michael say to you earlier

Rachel: none of your beeswax

Eddie opens the door

Eddie: Hi rach Kieran

Rachel: hi

Kieran: nice apron

Eddie ruffles his hair

Eddie: cheeky

Michael runs up to Rachel hugging her

Rachel: hows my favourite 4 year old

Michael: good

She gives him a kiss on the cheek

Kieran: sorry to interrupt this lovely scene but im starving

Rachel: Kieran thats rude

Eddie laughs

Kieran: so whats for tea

Eddie: my special Le poulet de Currai

Kieran: chicken curry

Eddie: ya

They all laugh


	19. Happiness to Disaster

To a outsider it looked like the perfect family parents and their two children but inside it was nothing but a car crash, it was two friends who were deeply in love with each other but were two afraid to say it...A womans son whos the mans son also but the son doesn't know...and the mans son from a failed marriage.

Kieran: Eddie i must admit this is good

Eddie smiled

Rachel: ya its lovely eddie

Michael: Daddy can me and Kieran watch tv

Eddie: ya

Kieran: so what we watching

Michael: postman pat

Kieran: you know what Mickey thats my favourite

Eddie and Rachel smile at the scene

Eddie: Rach..his perfect..you did brilliant bringing him up

Rachel: i didn't do it on my own

Eddie looks at her

Rachel: my family were great they minded him while i went to school and trained to be a teacher

Eddie: i wish i was there for you

He puts his hand on hers

They stare into each others eyes

Eddie: when are we going to tell him

Rachel: what

Eddie: when we going to tell Kieran that his my son

Rachel: were not...Eddie it will break him finding out

Eddie: Rachel his my son..he should know

Kieran: What

Eddie and Rachel look at each other

Kieran: i cant believe this...YOUR BOTH LIARS

Kieran runs off

Rachel: i will go get him

Eddie: no i will..its my fault anyway


	20. Sweet Bonding

Eddies driving when he passes the park

He walks up to Kieran who's sitting against a tree

Kieran: Go away..i don't want to talk to you

Eddie: please

Eddie sits down next to him

Eddie: i only found out yesterday myself...you know what i was chuffed to hear i was your dad, you are the funniest cheekiest most caring teenager i know

Kieran laughs

Eddie: I loves your mom..what am i saying i still do, we got separated without so much as a goodbye, i cried for weeks because i missed her..dont tell her that i cried

Kieran laughs

Eddie: When i saw her that day she walked into the office i couldn't believe it...all those feelings rushed back and im very proud to have you as my son

Kieran: i remember she used to take me for ice-cream and take me to the park she was only a kid herself...shes more like a best friend to me then a mom..

Eddie: Shes one of a kind

Kieran: your kind of cool i suppose..you can cook which is good..even though you are a Man city fan i suppose your an alright dad

Eddie nudges him

Eddie: so you going to call me Daddy in the playground

Kieran: don't try your look...dad

They hug


	21. What about bowling?

Rachel is in the kitchen making a jigsaw with Michael when eddie and Kieran come in

Rachel: thank god your okay..never run off like that again

She hugs him

Kieran: okay mom

Rachel: so ye sorted out everything

Kieran: i think we did didn't we dad

Eddie: we sure did...Mickey why don't you sit down we have some news for you

Michael nods and sits down

Eddie: do you know Kieran here

Michael: ya

Eddie: his my son...your brother

Michael: Really

Eddie: ya really

Michael goes over and hugs Kieran

Eddie: hey what about the four of us go somewhere tomorrow

Michael and Kieran nod

Rachel: sure where

Michael: can we go bowling

Kieran: fine with me what about ye

Its the next day and Eddie Rachel Kieran and Michael are at the bowling alley

And Rachel, Michael and Kieran are thrashing Eddie

Michael: Rachie can me and Kieran go to the arcade

Rachel: of course ye can honey

Kieran and Michael go to the arcade

Eddie is sitting down in a sulk over losing

Rachel sits on his knee

Rachel: aww cheer up eddie weddie

Eddie gives her look

Rachel: watch

Rachel scores another strike

Eddie: fowl

Rachel: my foot was behind that line

Eddie: okay monrogue

Rachel: are you calling me a lier

Eddie: oh im far too gentleman to do that

They get transfixed into each others eyes each flicking there stares to each others lips..eddie leans his head towards rachel pressing his hard lips against her soft ones..he pulls away looking to see if it was okay Rachel leans forward pushing hers on his massaging each other lips

Kieran: mom...

He stops when he sees them

Michael: did you get money

Kieran: no kiddo lets go over here give them some space

He walked away smiling to himself


	22. The morning after

Next morning and Eddie is in Rachels office

(eddie)

I cant believe shes mine...Rachels finally mine...the kiss was amazing..pity she is away on a course in London til wait to see her

Eddies interrupted out of his thoughts by a text on his phone

**Hey sweetheart,**

**Hope you haven't destructed my**

**School yet ****J**

**Bored out of my mind here**

**Wish you were here with me**

**Love R.**

**XXX**

Eddie smiled

**Hey babe,**

**I miss you too..so do the boys**

**The school is lost without you**

**Please come back.**

**I love you**

**E. xxxxx**


	23. Playing the dad

Later that evening and Eddie is at home with the boys

Eddie: boys pizzas ready

Kieran and Michael rush in

Eddie: god yere hungry


	24. Rach is Back

Its the next day and Eddie is waiting at the train station for Rachel

The train pulls up..crowds gather...he searchs for her..but no sign of her..her searchs again...but she wasn't there

"BOO"

Eddie: Rach you frightened me

He picks her up and spins her around

They kiss

Rachel: i missed you

Eddie: i missed you too

Eddie and Rachel return to Michael and Kieran watching tv

Michael: Rachieeeee

Rachel: mickey

She gives him a hug

Kieran: *coughs* Hello just you son here

Rachel laughs and hugs him

Rachel: i missed you too darling

Eddie: right...chinese or pizza


	25. Happiness

Next day and Rachel, Eddie Michael and kieran were in the park

Michael and Kieran are playing footie

Eddie: Rach this is all ive ever wanted, me you running a school, two beautiful boys and you

Rachel: now wait I run the school you just take some of the credit

Eddie: oi

He starts to tickle her

Eddie: Rach I mean it im happy and I don't want anything to change


	26. 3 months on

3 months later

Eddie was walking into work a spring in his step everything was perfect…he had the girl of his dreams back, two sons he had the perfect family.

Unknown to him Rachel wasn't as happy she had felt a change between them, he was constantly at the pub and they never got time alone a lot had changed since that day at the park, Michaels mom Alison had gone off to Spain to live with her new toyboy and Michael had depended a lot on Rachel even had started calling her mommy and through all this Rachel had been keeping a big secret…..

Everyone was in the staffroom for the announcements

Rachel: right that's it for today anyone want to add anything

Tom: actually me and Davina have some news

Davina: were expecting a baby

Everyone cheered and congratulated them.

Later on that evening and Rachel in her office finishing off the paperwork

Eddie: were going down to the pub to celebrate tom and davinas news you coming

Rachel: ya I will be down in a bit just have to finish this paperwork

Eddie: okay love

He kisses her and leaves


	27. oh Trouble

At the pub Eddies talking to Davinas sister Claudia

Claudia:let me buy you another drink

Eddie nods

Rachel looks up at the clock

(god I have been here for hours better go down to the pub)

She gets up and leaves

Rachel is walking into the pub when she catches something at the conor of her eye

She sees eddie kissing Claudia

Rachel is shocked and leans against the wall and starts crying

Eddie pushes Claudia off him

Eddie: WHAT ARE YOU DOING


	28. Rash Decisions

Rachel is at home packing her stuff

Kieran: where are you going mom

Rachel: im just going away for a bit

Kieran: how long

Rachel: I don't know

Kieran: what about me

Rachel: sweetheart I will ring you and we can catch up okay

Kieran: is this goodbye

Rachel kisses him on the cheek and hugs him

Kieran starts to sob,

Kieran: don't do this mom, we had it all a family what about Mickey

Rachel: well like you we had, you need to take care of mickey for me tell him I love him

Rachel leaves


	29. Eddies Turmoil

Eddie comes home from the pub to see Kieran waiting for him

Eddie: whats up wheres your mom

Kieran: I have put mickey to bed

Eddie: Kieran where your mom

Kieran: shes left

Eddie: what

Kieran: Dad she left you….

Eddie couldn't believe it

Eddie: what..i don't believe you

Kieran: its true im not lying

Eddie trys ringing her phone

"the number you have rang has been disconnected"

Eddie: why

Kieran just walks out of the room while eddie breaksdown


	30. Aftermath

Next morning and eddies a mess

Kieran: dad have you been drinking

Eddie: ya soo

Kieran sighs in disgust

Kieran: come on mickey

Kieran and Michael are in the park

Kieran is pushing Michael on the swings

Michael: Kieran did mommy leave because she doesn't like me

Kieran: no mickey you listen to me mommy loves you soo much she just had to go away for a bit cause shes poorly

Eddie is telling the staff

Davina: eddie if theres anything we can do

Eddie: their isn't, two kids to mind on my own what am I going to do

He sobs


	31. six months of pain

It was six months and eddie was still heartbroken, he had no contact with Rachel and had turned to drink..he was constantly shouting and arguing with everyone including Kieran and Michael was scared of him. The staff were also getting the brunt of it.

Eddie was in the staffroom telling them about a ofsted inspection they were due

Grantly: they will knock this school down its gone such a wreck

Steph nods

Davina starts to wince in pain

Jasmine: Davina are you okay

Davina: I have pains

Tom: someone call an ambulance


	32. Sorrow

Tom and Davina are at the hospital

Eddie Steph and Jasmine are in the waiting room

Doctor: Davina there appears to be some complications

Tom; what kind of complications

Doctor: it is not clear from the scan so im afraid we will have to deliver the baby now

Davina: NO ITS TOO EARLY

Tom comes out to the waiting room

Eddie: tom whats going on

Tom: they have to deliver now theres some complications

Steph: but its too early

Davina is in the delivery room

Midwife: davina love you have to push

Tom: come on D

Davina screams

Midwife: I see a head

Davina pushes

The midwife pulls the baby out

Midwife: it's a baby girl

Davina why isn't she crying

Tom:: whats wrong

The nurses are putting tubes onto the baby trying to get it to breathe

Nurse: charge 360….no hearbeat…..charge 360…no heartbeat ….charge 360….no heartbeat

The nurse shakes her head to the rest and covers up the baby

Davina: whats going on where my baby

Tom: what are you doing to her your giving up

Doctor: I am so sorry your baby is dead…..


	33. Shock

Tom walks out shocked

Jasmine: tom what is it

Eddie jasmine and steph run over to him

Tom: the baby is dead

They are shocked

Tom starts crying

Tom: a baby girl…she was gorgeous

Eddie: I am so sorry mate


	34. Funerals, shocks and tears

It was a couple of days after everyone was still in shock

Tom was distracting himself by organising the funeral and davina just spent her whole time in a room talking to no one

Everybody was wearing black today was the day of Kieras funeral

Eddie: Tom mate are you ready

Tom nods

The church was covered in white roses and teddybears

The church was full of heartbroken mourners for the loss of a life..of a child

Eddie walked in keeping Kieran and Michael near to him he treasured having his boys there with him

Chloe and Mika comforted Tom

Everybody stayed still quietness overshadowed the room

After the ceremony everybody walked out following the small white coffin embedded with flowers

Tom stood up to give his speech

Tom: When Davina told me I was going to be a dad I was overjoyed..i imagined picnics in the park, footie graduations everything a father does with their child…one things for sure I didn't imagine this

He breaks down crying

Kieran holds Michael close and eddie has his hand around them

Everyone is standing around talking giving their condolences

A taxi pulls up

Someone steps out walking up the pebble stone path

Everyone turns around shocked

A woman stood there dressed in black with a small bundle in her arms wrapped in blue

Rachel: Eddie meet your son….


	35. Make ups

Eddie is rooted to the ground

Michael: mommy

Kieran: come on lets take this to the car

Everyone is shocked

Davina: whats going on

Steph: it seems Rachel hasn't been in the Bahamas but the local labour ward

…

Eddie Rachel Kieran and Michael are in the car

Eddie: WHATS THIS ABOUT YOU JUST LEFT ,LEFT ME WITH TWO KIDS RACHEL THEY NEEDED THERE MOM..6 MONTHS ..6 MONTHS WITHOUT ANY CONTACT AND NOW YOU COME BACK AND LEAVE THIS BOMBSHELL ON US.

Rachel: please eddie calm down, Kieran can you take Michael and Ringo out

Kieran nods

Eddie: Ringo, you called him ringo

Rachel nods

Rachel: eddie I left after seeing you kissing that woman in the pub

Eddie looks shocked

Eddie: rach I can promise you she pushed herself onto me

Rachel: I believe you eddie

Tears are rolling down both their cheecks now

Rachel: I loved you soo much and I hated leaving you and the boys but I had to get my head straight

Eddie: where did you go

Rachel: I stayed at Francises

Eddie: When was Ringo born

Rachel: last week, 6lbs 12 onz..Ringo Edward Lawson

Eddie smiles

Eddie: a little boy

Rachel: 3 of them now

Rachel: am i forgiven

Eddie: i suppose there is one thing you could do and i will forgive you

Rachel giggles

They kiss


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue

After that day Rachel Eddie and their 3 sons went home and lived life... sure over the years they fought but they always made up, soon after that day Eddie proposed and the childhood sweethearts married with family and friends surrounding them...

15 years later

Alot has changed in the last 15 years Rachel and eddie were now married and had 3 more kids

Callum who is 14, Kyle whos 6 and India- Lily who is 10 months old.

Kieran is 30 now, He met his childhood sweetheart and Now wife Stacey and they have 2 girls Josie 10 and Katie 2.

Michael is now 19 and has a girlfriend Jasmine

Ringo is now 15

Rachel is now 42 and still headmistress of waterloo road

Eddie is now 45 and still maths teacher and deputy of waterloo road.


End file.
